Doug Stone
Douglas David Stone (born December 27, 1950 in Toronto, Ontario Canada) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Dragonborg in Beetleborgs Metallix, Matt Trakker in MASK and Psycho Mantis in Metal Gear Solid. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Porthos 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple (2009) - McHugh *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *The Swan Princess: Christmas (2012) - Speed, Footmen, Sir. Peter *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) - Speed *The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) - Speed 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Hammerhead Shark, ADR Loop Group *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Russian Newscaster, ADR Loop Group *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Dark Green Male Pilot *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Crash, Pepo *The House of Magic (2014) - Lawrence *The Wild Life (2016) - Aynsley 'TV Specials' *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Dark Green Male Pilot Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member A, Principal (ep4), Waiter (ep12) *Ah My Buddha: Katsu (2009) - Buddhist Priest (ep1), Mr. Sugai (ep6), Mr. Todo (ep1), Old Man (ep8), Student (ep4), Yukio *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Aoi's Father, Apartment Manager (ep15) *Arc the Lad (2001-2002) - Ambassador (ep20), Demitas (ep18), George (ep20), Guard A (ep1), Soldiers (ep22) *Argento Soma (2003) - Chairman (ep24), Crew Member (ep21), Dr. Ernest Noguchi, Male Operator (ep20), Observation (ep22), Radio (ep15), Tactics Officer (ep14) *Berserk (2017) - Adolf (ep1; Announced) *Blade (2012) - Hayate *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Josui Kusakabe, Noble (ep1), Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Junkyard Worker (ep12), Van, Additional Voices *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Tsutomu Hanaoka, Pilot (ep16), Punk C (ep12), Street Punk C (ep3) *DearS (2005-2006) - Gen (ep6), Manager (ep12), Oihiko's Father *Durarara!! (2011) - Shingen Kishitani, Barkeeper (ep7), Shojiro Kitakoma, Teacher (ep5) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Biker (ep1), Shingen Kishitani *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Shingen Kishitani (ep1) *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Berkeley, Al (ep19), AR Disposal Unit Chief, Hoody *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Stoner, Commander (ep9), Commander (ep19), Greeter (ep31), KLF Pilot E (ep20), Kanto 03 (ep26), Man A (ep23), Surveillance Officer (ep29), Thief (ep22), Vodarac Priest (ep41) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Masahiro Kasugai, Mitsuhiro Bertrand, UN Pilot *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Jullian Danglars *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Flange, Kemen, Unit Leader (ep1) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Homeless A (ep22), Matsuoka (ep10), Plainclothesman (ep5), Prime Minister (ep24) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Kumoshichi, Bodyguard (ep18), Master (ep14), Yukiwa (ep16) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Guard (ep3) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Dad, Dr. Surusky *Gun X Sword (2006) - Beard Folks C (ep2), Customer (ep4), Elle and Earl's Father (ep5), Mayor (ep1), Priest (ep6) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Bob Poundmax, Alzac (ep9), Descartes' Man (ep4), Jester, Parker (ep25) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Dayakka, Guame *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Bodoro *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Police Officer A (ep1) *Kamichu! (2006) - God of Kickboard (ep7), Store Owner (ep8) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Hisui (ep26) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Isshin Matoi, Mitsuzo Soroi, Principal Bonda (ep1) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Zenzo Saeki *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Assassin (ep1), Dr. Canan *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Navona Mingo *Monster (2009-2010) - Assistant (ep42), Hotel Manager (ep43), Ivan Kurten (ep6), Janitor (ep60), Liason (ep28), Man (ep71), Mr. Buchner (ep3), Mr. Hesse (ep8), Mr. Shaun (ep13), Mustafa, Old Man (ep51), Police (ep7), Police (ep43), Police Officer (ep73), Priest (ep3), Priest (ep30), Principal Galbreckt (ep40), Reporter (ep44), Smoker (ep29), Turkish Merchant (ep15), Zoback (ep50) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2016) - ANBU Ninja (ep315), Allied Ninja (ep256), Allied Ninja (ep316), Cat Guard (ep189), Chukaku (ep316), Fugaku Uchiha, Gerotora, Injured Villager (ep158), Kosuke (ep158), Kosuke Maruboshi, Kumadori, Leaf Ninja B (ep77), Leaf Ninja D (ep75), Leaf Village Man (ep161), Man B (ep240), Old Man B (ep75), Sand Council Member (ep9), Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146), Zangei (ep83) *One Punch Man (2016) - Doctor Kuseno (ep4), Newscaster (ep2), Subterranean (ep1) *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Mamado Azaf, Worker A (ep20), Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Akio Kawazu, Fuyubachi (ep8), News Anchor (ep4), Newscaster (ep7), Police Officer in the Police Dept. (ep7), Tsukiko's Father (ep12), Additional Voices *Please Teacher! (2003) - Announcer (ep12), Judge (ep12), Principal Tendo, Teacher (ep2) *R.O.D the TV (2004) - Bookstore Owner C (ep16), Cafe Owner (ep7), Detective, Editor B (ep10), John Smith (ep7), Shop Owner C (ep3), Staff B (ep8), Uchida (ep4) *Samurai Champloo (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Inspector Raja *Sword Art Online (2013) - Nishida (ep13) *The Big O (2001) - Mr. Wise (ep9), Additional Voices *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Prime Minister, Teacher *The New Adventures of Gigantor (1993) - Additional Voices *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Inn Owner (ep19), Old Knight (ep1), Soldier (ep2), Town Soldier B (ep2) *Tokkō (2007) - Kaoru Kunikida, Counselor (ep9) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Genta (ep21), Man A (ep18), Police (ep18) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Dad (ep14), Mr. Balard (ep6), Sheriff (ep8) *Your lie in April (2016) - Junzo Ibata, Surgeon (ep21) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (1998) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Akira (2001) - Parliament Member E *Appleseed (2005) - Elder, Operator *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Coroner *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Charles Rosen *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Analyzer *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Stoner *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Garbage Collector B *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Lin *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Minoru Sagisaka *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Minoru Sagisaka *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Marandan Ambassador *Metropolis (2002) - Dr. Ponkotsu *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Giren Zabi *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Brit *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Ikki Yoneda 'OVA - Dubbing' *De:vadasy (2002) - Additional Voices *Hellsing Ultimate (2007-2014) - Grandfather Bernadotte (ep7), Sir Hugh Islands, Additional Voices *KITE Liberator (2008) - Doctor *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Moldiver (1994) - Professor Amagi *Saber Marionette J Again (1999) - Gennai *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Civilian#2 (ep6), Communications Officer (ep5), Crier (ep6), King Mendez Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Digital Graphic Novel (2006) - Psycho Mantis, Genome Soldier Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Bio Zombie (2001) - Cop B, Movie Actor 2, Sai Fai, Zombies *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Skelekron (ep16) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battlezone (1998) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Drake, Gilbert, Herban, Nyatar, PC (Reserved Guardian), Rolgan *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Boar Captain *Legendary (2008) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *ObsCure (2004) - Mr. Walden *Pryzm Chapter One: The Dark Unicorn (2002) - Karrock, Narrator, Old Unicorn *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Prelate Angiven, Tloaxac *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Cicisso, Jakesey, Schiller *Star Trek: Shattered Universe (2004) - Additional Voices *Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000) - Demon Ninja *The Land Before Time: Activity Center (1997) - Narrator *The Land Before Time: Preschool Adventure (1999) - Narrator *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Cook *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Allejandro, Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Civilian, Additional Voices *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Ludwig Giovanni Arland *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Ludwig Giovanni Arland *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Subordinate A *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Subordinate A *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, Bang Subordinate A *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Subordinate A, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Valkenhayn R. Hellsing *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Instructor, Nie Wilson *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Cid *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Mycen *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) - Enemy Soldier *Hexyz Force (2010) - Assassin *Kessen II (2001) - Wu Lookout *Kessen III (2005) - Kanbei Kuroda, Katsuie Shibata, Yoshimoto Imagawa *Luminous Arc 2 (2008) - Steven *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Animals *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Psycho Mantis, Genome Soldier A *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Psycho Mantis *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Genome Soldiers, Ocean of Gossip - Host, Psycho Mantis *Radiata Stories (2005) - Male Knight, Zane *Rave Master (2005) - Let *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Let *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Avis, Wuhan *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Hotel Manager, Wong Xingzhi *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Chuukou Shimozuma, Ieyasu Tokugawa, Shoukei *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Commander of Station#9, Guild Master *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Suikoden IV (2005) - Setsu *Suikoden V (2006) - Boz Wilde, Chuck, Dangerous Man *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Soldiers *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Mayvin, Narrator *The Last Remnant (2008) - God Emperor *The Space Adventure (1995) - Cobra *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Kristoff, Valmur *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Gan Ning, Xu Zhu, Zhang Jiao *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilman, Kazuichi Moriyama Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Commercials' 'Automotive' *Ford Focus (2016) - Psycho Mantis (YouTube Commercials) Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (180) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (143) *Number of Commercial/Promo/Trailer and Misc. VA Work: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2017. Category:American Voice Actors